


Heartstrings

by xyc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc/pseuds/xyc
Summary: “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” She chanted. Maybe if she said it enough she would finally believe it.





	1. Chant

“I can’t believe you’d do this to me.” She yelled, pounding her fists against his chest. Her nails dug deeply into her palms; her knuckles had turned white. “You’re a bastard! You’re a fucking bastard!” Her was blurred with salty tears. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” She chanted. Maybe if she said it enough she would finally believe it.

“She” is Chiara Vargas. Aside from being the bitchy older sister of Alice Vargas, a family disappointment, and the proud owner of a sleek black Lamborghini - which she prided herself greatly in being- Chiara Vargas is a nobody. A woman born to come second and destined to forever be hidden in her sister’s shadows. She was built to be a comparison to Alice. Where Alice was the sun, Chiara was the moon. Where Alice stepped, Chiara had no choice but to follow. Where Alice did this, Chiara would do that. And “that” never seemed to be the right thing to do.

The pain of being the eldest Vargas also came along with the means to avoid it. Chiara guarded herself within the castle of a façade. Prickly vines ran up thick walls of stone, warding off all intruders from daring to get too close.  Letting her defenses down only ever led to someone getting hurt, and usually, it was her.

So, it came as a surprise to almost everyone, including Chiara, when one Spaniard by the name of Antonio Carriedo so easily slipped through the cracks and stole her heart. Antonio is the "he." The charming, beautiful, tan “he” whom Chiara had been in enamored with for years. In the beginning, Chiara was wary of him; who was he, and how had he managed to break down the walls she had spent so much of her life building? Gradually, her suspicion became trust. Trust grew into love. But as all things seem to come to an end, theirs came to a sudden, unexpected stop.

Now, Chiara is in the middle of having her heart torn to pieces by that same Antonio.

Life’s a bitch, isn’t it?

Why, you ask? Oh, right.

He fucked her sister.

(But hey, look at the bright side! He said she wasn't _that_ good!)


	2. Pictures

There were lots of things Chiara could have done right. There were lots of things she should have done right. But humans are a species built on mistakes, and some are more prone to making them than others. Chiara just happened to be that kind of person.

Maybe it was the way she would overreact at the small things Antonio would do, like fold the laundry inside out, or the way she brushed off his kind-hearted gestures as just another way to get into her pants. It could have just been that Antonio was tired of her, or that Chiara had just been a shoe-in for Alice all along and he was sick of waiting.

Regardless, Chiara knew he it was because Alice was better in some way or another. That was always the reason. Alice got the nicer clothes because she worked harder. Alice had more friends because Chiara was “just such a bitch.” Alice, Alice, Alice. It was like the world revolved around her and everyone was sucked into her gravitational pull.

Chiara had learned that pitying herself was a fruitless effort. She realized their dynamic would always work this way. There was no way to escape her. Of course, it still made her jealous. It always would. But, as Chiara figured out, it was much easier to accept the criticism and loneliness than it was try and defend herself.

But when Antonio entered her life, Chiara found a reason to live for something. For once, she had something all her own. Antonio could have easily picked Alice over her. Most people did. But for whatever reason, he chose her. Not even Alice could take that fact away from her ― or so she thought. It was foolish to think Chiara had a chance, to think that Alice wouldn’t take this sliver of hope for herself. That ignorance made Chiara’s blood boil. How could she be so stupid? So naïve?

* * *

 Antonio stood silently as the rhythm of her fists banging against his chest slowed. Her anger was beginning to turn into grief. Colour was beginning to return to her knuckles, and as she unclenched her hands, small beads of blood began to form where she had broken skin. Chiara’s harsh words were now unintelligible sobs. She tried and failed to hold them back, but with each tear they only became more suffocating.

Chiara backed against the wall. A picture of her and Antonio from their first vacation tilted. She slid down as her legs gave out. Her body felt weak and vulnerable. Antonio stood over her, watching the undoing of Chiara. He said nothing.

“Why?” Chiara mumbled into her arms, which wiped away at a stream of tears. “Why?” She asked again, more clearly but still muffled. Antonio did not respond. She sniffed and looked up into his green eyes. Once they were a bright, shining emerald, but now they were dull. Her own eyes were cloudy, and she could barely make out his expression but from the lack of words, she supposed it was less than indifferent.

Chiara shakily stood back up. Her legs felt like gelatin. “Fucking answer me!” She shrieked. “God damn it, Antonio! Answer me!” She hit the wall. The picture frame swung from its place again. Antonio avoided meeting her eyes and offered a slight shrug.

Chiara nearly lost it.

She laughed in disbelief. “That’s it?” Her jaw clenched and her body trembled. She narrowed her eyes. Another tear ran down her cheek. “ _That’s fucking it?”_ Raising up a shaky hand, Chiara pointed behind Antonio. From where they stood in the hallway leading to their rooms, his back faced the living room and the kitchen. _Their_ living room and kitchen. The one they had shared so many memories in and ate meals in every night. Some nights, their eyelids would grow heavy and their breathing would slow. They would fall asleep on the couch together watching late night game shows, and in the morning, their backs would ache, but they would wake in each other’s warm embrace.

But now, it was Chiara’s house. Her hallway, her kitchen, her living room, her couch.

She pointed at _her_ front door.

“Get the fuck out.” She hissed.

“I- “Antonio began.

“I said get the _fuck_ out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proof read this ha ha sorry for any mistakes :,)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nyo Romano, but unfortunately there's not much fan work featuring her. So here's a little draft, maybe a one-shot, maybe not. Let me know in the comments if you're interested in seeing more! Thank you for reading!


End file.
